Unlimited Evolution : A tiger's story
by Pluto's Watcher
Summary: Some Evolution takes million of years to complete, some takes just a few seconds, It depends on what you describe as a evolution. I wish to evolve, transending the universe itself, after all even a universe dies no matter how long it takes. A Semi Self Insert (SI), some Crossover
1. Chapter 1- HUMAN TO TIGER

1980 In the jungles of India

A recently raided village was burning, the corpse pilled the grounds of all ages including teenagers, aged Seniors, women, and their husbands.

Nearly every house was burning, every inhabitants killed, even children's weren't spared of this madness.

Near their burning houses and corpse, a group of mens were sitting and chatting.

(In Hindi{India national language})

'Sarkar, yese puri gau ko mardena hamare lie accha nahi hea. Ham to daku he, agar sarkhar ne gusse me hamare liye Kanun patahe to hamri baki ki gindaki jail me wa faci pe hogi' a guy wearing a simple white gown with some bloodstains in his clothes and a bloody sword in his hand said.

'Ye sale, sarkhar ne hi inke miryu ka jimbedar he. Ham pehele sirf vapariyoko loot karthe the, lakin hamari 10 bahiko fachi pe dalne ki injam unko pata chalna chahe.' A guy with a big mustache, with a bloody sword and sitting in his horse said.

'Chalo sab loot lekar, sale yaha sab lash ko yin saman ki kohi jaruwat nahi' saying this he rode is horse towards the northern part of the forest. His group soon followed.

[Note : Hindi is not my national language, as i am not a Indian. I watched many hindi shows as a child so I can understand and speak a bit of it, I was bored and wanted to at least make something interesting.

Translation- Boss, we shouldn't have killed all the villagers. We are bandits(daku) but government can send police for us and we only spend our rest of the life in jail or be hanged.

These bastards government are the reason for this slaughter. We only looted from the merchants, but those bastards put our rope in 10 of our brother neck. They should learn the consequence of their action.

Let go everyone, these dead don't need any objects.]

Saying that everyone of the bandit left the village now only filled with corpse and burning houses.

* * *

Among the corpse, a female probably in her mid 20 was laying there with a cut in her stomach.

Compared to other it seems as if the stomach was abnormally bigger.

Slowly there was movement in the stomach.

Slowly the movement increased.

As the movement continues to increase, a hand appeared from inside the women.

Slowly but surely, the hand pulled, from then on a head then torso, then finally leg.

A Miracle, as if the god wanted this kid to live, it appered. A human kid, covered in slime, its navel still attached to its mothers.

As if announcing it arrival, it cried loudly.

Unfortunately for the poor kid, even with the miracle it will die in a few hours, as it has no food, neither a shelter from the cruel environment.

After crying for a few minutes, exusting itself it eat the only thing it could find.

BLOOD

ITS OWN MOTHER BLOOD

*Glup*

*Glup*

As soon its hunger was covered, it slowly moved back into the place it came from. The place it lived for the last 8 months(It's a premature baby), as it went inside his dead mother stomach after eating her blood.

Just imagining will feel weak but, think how terrifying the scence must be.

A kid who is not even fully developed, came out of its mother dead carcass, eat her blood and slept inside her dead carcass once again.

People will probably feel sad for the boy, but wll probably feel glad it will die in this place in a few hour.

It was a demon baby.

But the fate or luck, is not something people can predict.

A Bengal Tiger, around 2 m in length arrived in the village 2 hours after the incident mentioned above, and eat the carcass of a village 1 Meters away from the dead baby mother.

And as fate would have it, the baby now awake due to the cold it is feeling reexited the body.

Looking at the tiger, it started crawling towards it. It crossed no more than 10 cm before the Tiger notice it.

And another miracle, the tiger didn't eat it, but using his powerful jaws lightly captured the kid by his neck nad took off towards the jungle.

In just 15 minutes, a cave appered and it lightly place the kid, now appered to be sleeping, in the hay.

Quickly returning to the scene of the slaughter, she dragged a human carcas home for food, only to find the human cub was now, huddle together with her childrens as they were hugging her each other. Her2 Tiger Cubs slept as if sleeping together with the human was normal.

Putting her food in the side, she looked at the scene as if making a decision, and finally snuggled in the side of the childrens atfer making that decision and slept curroundign the children with her body.

In their sleep the children all huddled together and slowly slept in her warm embrace.

* * *

The process observed above was a Miracle through and through. It consisted of so many coincidence grouped together, leading to the current situation.

If the bandits, didn't cut the mother stomach deep enough. If the cut hit both the child and mother the whole process would have been invalid.

If the child didn't huddled inside his mother body, the 2 hour it took for the Tiger to arrive, it would probably be killed by its weak constitution through coldness alone.

If the baby didn't wake up quickly, it would not have met the tiger, and would have died as the corpse would suffer from necrosis, and as a corpse can't produce heat, it would not have helped the child in any way.

If the kid did not approach the tiger or in other word wasn't innocent enough to know the danger it put it self in, The term "Newborn don't fear tiger" was in both technical and practical views was used here.

If the tiger went in another section of the village to eat, it would probably never find the child.

If the tiger didn't have children who accepted the kid it would probably be the tiger food by now. Here mother love and acceptance played an important role.


	2. Chapter 2 TIGER TO ORPHAN

? POV

I am currently 3 years old, or at least that's how many years it has gone, since my birth.

I can still remember the day I was born, tearing my birth mother stomach, drinking her blood and finally meeting my mother.

In these 3 years I have grown from a child to a hunter.

In my eyes hunter can kill and hunt their prey at least that's what mother tells me, I am able to hunt Monkeys, snakes, some birds and rabbits.

One time I was able to kill a monkey, with a difficult fight. Even though I don't have the claws and strong biting force, I still have sharp teeth and claws, and while I suffered some wound fighting them, my mother my mother licked them clean after the fight probably to stop the bleeding.

I am what you would call a black sheep in the family, while I know I am not the same kind as my mother, so am a bit weaker, but I am too weak.

My brother's were of same size as me previously, but now they can easy beat me as they are bigger and heavy. They are faster, stronger and have sharper senses and are also better hunter than me.

No matter how hard I try, I still fail to compare with them in anything.

Still slowly I am still growing, and I remember how big a human my race can grow.

I remember everything I seen once, so I quickly learned how to hunt and kill from my mother, and went on countless group hunt with her and my brothers for years to come.

Still today is a sober day, my two brother are leaving the house.

According to mother, they can now hunt and are strong enough. They can now go to the wild, hunt and find a mate.

As they went out, tears fell from my eyes, but they were filled with pride and a bit of distain towards me for being weak.

Our relation wasn't poor, we were brother, but I was weaker and weaker things die, so he was within his rights to be disdainful of me.

Still with tears from me, and an encouraging roar from my mother, My two Brother went in their adventure.

I was not allowed to leave until I was as strong as my brothers were, so I trained the hardest I could.

I ran, climbed the trees, and most importantly I tried to copy the monkeys.

Prey they might be, but they are really hard to catch in the trees, so since I have hands instead of claw which make it easier to grab and grab things like them, I learned from them. I observed them, how they moved how they capture their prey, how they climbed the trees.

It was hard but not impossible; I also grew the more I trained. The harder I practice, the powerful and easier it became to kill my prey.

Once I was nearly killed my a Black Bear, but due to using the trees to run, I was able to escape it.

* * *

Today I am 4 years old, mother went out for 3 months and returned home, she said that she was pregnant, and will give birth to the children's soon, meaning I will gain more siblings.

While I was probably am as strong as my brother were before they left, maybe stronger I was still small, so I wasn't given the permission to leave.

When I was 5, 3 Siblings joined me.

Similar to my previous brother they were fast learner and grew very fast. In six months, they started there 1st hunt, and as days progressed so did their strength.

Now 7 I was big and strong, my head was taller than my mother if I stood up in two feet, I was probably around 90cm or 3 feet tall. I set example for my 3 siblings to follow, and so they did.

Now I was 9, my mother commanded me to leave alongside my siblings. She said I was strong enough to live properly, and I should not live with her any longer, but I disagreed, I stayed with her through her protest.

2 generation of sibling has already left but I stayed, not because of lack of permission to leave but to take care of her.

The 2nd parting was emotional but still they left. My 2nd group of sibling left and I have even grown properly.

I was asked to leave with my siblings when I was 8 years old but, I didn't. I knew that my mother was getting old, her teeth's are already falling, probably in a few years she will die and as her age progress so does her strength.

Her Race Bengal time average lifespan is 10 – 15 years. She is already 12 years old now, and I wish to look after her for the rest of her life.

Still I have a mission, I need to help the creature that took care of me, and gave me a life, when the world had forsaken me she taught me, and gave me all her life taking care of me. I will spend a few years taking care of her.

So my daily routine became, chasing after monkeys, learning their method, their way, while sharpening my senses. I still remember I had the weakest sense among my brothers, they could smell something very far away, while I didn't even know what they were.

I have the ability to remember everything I see once so I still know how talented they are, and how disappointed they were finding their brother was a weakling.

Let get back to topic, so my daily routine was, chasing monkey and learning their ways and methods of how they are so agile, hunting for some beast (Last time I hunted a black bear, it was a hard fight but in the end I was able to kill it using my sharps nails piercing it eyes directly to its brain), taking care of my mother.

When I was 10 years old, I knew my mother who was 13 years will die soon, but I wished for a peaceful ending for her, but it was not to be.

* * *

When I was returning home after hunting a bore, dragging it carcass, I heard her roar, my mother roar informing me of intruders. Dropping the Boar, I quickly went to the cave and there she was being ganged on by the humans. These 5 humans were holding a stick with a metal tip attacking my mother.

In anger I attacked them, which surprised them, but they fought back, I was faster but using that metal pole or something they easily pierced my body forcing me to dodge and attack them.

3 of these human attacked me while my mother fought 2 of them, old she might be she is still a tiger.

I attacked them jumping and clawing their chest, I push one of these metal pole from the hand of these human in the ground and bit the guy in his hand forcing him to drop it. When he was in agony, I jumped at now the barehanded guy and dug my razor sharp claws in its neck effectively killing him, but alas the remaining 2 people attacked me, my unguarded back was pierced and when I turned back to counter , I was hit on my head, the rest are a bit blurry but I remember collapsing in the ground, as my body refused to move, the human joined the attack and old mother who probably don't have more than a year of life span killed by these bastards after tiring her out. The last thing I remember at that moment was a boot to my head.

* * *

Gaurav POV

I am one of the villager's of Roudi Village,I am a merchant and while I was travelling with my friends, we got the information that there is a tiger living here in the back mountain cave and being brave friends we are, me and my 4 friends decided to hunt this beast. We 5 are Merchant and few of us including me have some Martial arts Training, so we are confident on killing this tiger.

Talking 5 Spears, and 5 bows and arrows we arrived in this so called cave.

Hundreds of bones littered this place, and there it was in the middle of this bone pile, sleeping in a group of hay, a 2.3 M tall tiger. I could tell it was old due to its scar, but as we slowly approached it, it noticed us and gave a huge roar.

I along with bother surrounded it and attacked it in a rhythmic manner. If it turned left it was attacked from right; if it attacked to the right Vice Versa, we contantly changed and forced it to dodge and back it into the corner as we were in the front, my friends attacked it from it back.

We cornered it in all 5 directions with its back in the wall side, and were slowly pushing it in the wall, and then a scream appeared.

A teenager who seems to be probably in his 12-13 year wearing all rags made of leather or leafs appeared. With unnatural swiftness it attacked us, but while I may be a merchant I have learned a few martial arts to protect us from bandits. While this kid, had power and speed, it was just attacks using instinct, still this instinct was troublesome as the kid was nimble in its feet.

With surprising accuracy and power it fought us 3 friends while, my 2 friends found and wounded the tiger in the back.

The teenager was like a monster or a beast, using it teeth and nail that was unnaturally long to attack us, but us using the spear attacked him constantly.

We were not trying to kill him, so we didn't attack in a deadly way but we still wished for this kid to be immobile.

Suddenly, the teenager using a burst of speed moved in a incredible fashion and surprising dexterity pushed the spear off my friends Ravi hand and bam before we could respond, the kid hands which seems to have a very sharp nail pierced Ravi neck drawing a massive amount of blood.

We were shocked but in anger, I thrust the spear in his unguarded back.

*Puchi* as the kid, turned towards me, my friends blood still in his hands dripping.

Before he could respond my other friend using the blunt side of the spear hit the kid squarely in the head.

He crumbled to the ground like a shack of potato. I quickly went to Ravi side, trying to stop the bleeding but, that kid pierced his Breathing pipe, and such a wound is not treatable by us villagers.

My friend went to help our 2 friend as I tried to stop the bleeding but no avail, I watched as he slowly died.

With anger clouding my brain I went to that bastard child and gave my strongest kick in this little beast head.

As I was about to kill him, I was pulled back by my friends who seems to have killed the beast.

"What are you doing? Let me kill this bastard, he killed Ravi." Still angry at my friend's death I said to them.

"Calm Down Garav, you can't let anger cloud your decision."

"'What anger, Ravi and I were friend since we were 9 years old, this bastard killed my friend let me kill him."

"Look Gaurav, think this kid seems to be raised and adopted by this tiger, if we can sell him to the Black Market then we can earn a very good sum, Ravi is dead we can distribute some of this money to his family, which they will need after his death."

I knew what these bastards were planning, they wanted to earn some extra cash, and this little beast being adopted by a tiger makes him a rare commodity which can fetch a high price. Angry I was, but in heart I was a merchant who can see a profit.

Anger still in my mind I said "OK, but we will sell him in the Underground Fighting Ring; I want this guy to die suffering a beating."

These bastard with a smile said "Yes Yes, in that place he won't even last a month, let sell him."

Still angry I made a cart for my friend's body, still thinking what to tell his family.

They made another cart for the Kid and Tiger, after tying the Kid hands and feet as we dragged the two carts made of wood, down the jungle.


	3. Chapter 3 ORPHAN TO MONSTER

When I came to I was in a cage, I tried breaking it, but even dent was hard to make.

I then remember, my mother who is now dead.

I was angry, angry at myself for letting them kill her, angry that I was weak, angry that I am alive while she is dead.

But I knew what a hunter need, Patience.

I will get my revenge, and anyone that stands between it will face my wrath.

As I was thinking there was movement outside the cage.

A man probably around 5feet 10 inches stood there. He said something which I didn't understand.

Next he opens the door, as soon as the door opened, I jumped on him, but in just a second I was in the ground.

I knew when a prey was hard; I fought bear and tigers (brothers) barehanded after all.

I jumped on him, he punched again, but this time it hit the air, I jumped higher and in one fell scoop I was on his neck, digging my nail in his eyes, while my mouth was biting in neck.

Those bastard fought me with some weapons, and there were, multiple of them, did he think he stood a chance against me.

As soon as his body hit the ground, I was quickly surrounded my 4 guards, using spear. I fought but they were even better than those bastards, I don't remember much of the fight.

Next time I woke up I was in the cage once again. Some other guy came in but this time he didn't open the door, he said something I don't remember or understand, and went back.

When my cage door opened I walked out of it searching for my prey or hopeful escape.

[Everyone are you ready. For the 1st match we have a good surprise for you. We found this boy no more than 14 years old, living with a Bengal Tiger. Yes you heard right, this kid was a son of a tiger. My hunter went to capture this boy, but we were in for a big surprise. This monster in human clothing fought and killed 1 of the 5 people out there. We were able to capture it, but guess what yesterday, Depak was killed by him. Yes you heard it right, the 2 time Champion Depak, was killed by this boy yesterday, it took 4 guards more than 10 minutes to recapture him.]

(Note: The people here don't know his age, even he doesn't know, he doesn't even know the language they are speaking.)

As the announcer announced this, a shadow could be seen in the corner of the cage.

As soon as the announcer word finished, the shadow dodge a spear strike showing his appearance to the crowd.

Standing 3.5 Foot tall, with muscles everywhere, the kid stood black hair reaching his shoulder, Light brown skin, red eyes and hand and teeth covered in sharp nails and tooth. HE stood there wearing only leather tight fitted underwear.

[Now in our right we have Saroj, friend of Depak. He said that he will kill this kid for killing his friend. Now I don't need to introduce Saroj, but he is 6.2 feet and his trusted weapon a talwar(a curved saber like sword). He is also trained in a few Rajput sword style.]

With the word, a guy with Chocolate Brown skin appeared holding Talwar in his hands.

[Begin]

As soon as the word appeared, Saroj jumped attacking the kid, with his sword but the kid nimbly dodged it.

A moment he was dodging, the next second the kid was attacking Saroj using his claws and jumping trying to capture his neck.

Saroj also dodged and used his swords to attack, as the fight continued, so did the experience.

First the kid was losing, probably due to lack of experience but as the fight progress, so did he, with incredible reflex he dodged everything thrown at him.

Slowly and surely both were injured, Saroj gaining more and more wounds while the kid was already bloody with the cuts he was suffering from.

Still most of them were shallow, and as the fight progressed, we saw it.

It was in a single flash, the kid dodges the sword swipe narrowly missing him, and in just a single flash he was on Saroj neck, sinking his teeth in his neck. Before saroj could even fight back, the kids two finger entered Saroj ears.

Like a string cut from a puppet, Saroj was down.

Then we saw why the kid was call a monster, he tore Saroj neck and started eating it.

In just dozen second, 6 guards appeared and the kid was apprehended.

I am currently 12 years old, It's been 2 years since my capture, and I can't say I am unhappy.

The first 2 months were tough, but as I observed the monkey before, I observed human.

I started doing it so I could learn how to use a weapon but as I learned from them, I knew more than I ever hoped for.

I learned their language, how to read and write, how to fight, how to weld a weapon. I was trained how to exercise, about my weakness.

The more I leaned the more I knew about myself, I was a kid adopted by a tiger, and due to wild I was forced to survive since childhood. I was fed milk in my early year by my mother but for the rest of the year I was given raw meat. I didn't have it, I still sometime eat raw meat, but they taught me that cooked meat have more energy, more taste and if a normal human eat a unprepared food diarrhea is common but there can even suffer some disease.

That's how I leaned; I was a monster in human skin. I had instinct better than animal, strength enough to fight a bear in strength alone. I learned how to count and knew that I wasn't 16 as by body growth claims, but a 12 years old kid standing in 5.6 Feet tall with muscle ripping through my whole body.

Due to constant fight I was more resistant to damage as most of the attack just leaves a bruise, and only sharp object can cut me and even that aren't very deep. Due to eating raw meat, my stomach can eat and digest many things even some poisons, giving me enhanced stomach.

Instinct, Durability, Muscled like Steel, and Agile reflex and movement, yes I was a monster.

And that is just my physical properly; I can remember everything I saw once, which helps me learn many things about this world.

Still, in the past two year I was given a name "KAAL" meaning Death in Sanskrit, the mockery of me being the son of Tiger I was surnamed "TigerSon".

Kaal Tigerson, is a name you can hear in every underground fighting area.

As I grew so did my strength and as I learned martial arts, with my already trained instinct I quickly grew.

While the Underground Fighting make fighter fight for their life, we are treated as a king, and the food I was given with proper training and nutrition, let me a 3.5 foot man to grown into 5.6 in just 2 years.

As I fought, I grew, and the more I grew the stronger my opponent became.

At 15 years of age, KAAL TIGERSON is a name feared in the underworld, not because of infamy but due to his strength. This name represented a person who could kill 100 of people alone with just his hands

Kaal Tigerson trained and grew, his name was spread in fear, this guy has trained his body so much that sword and even bullets simply couldn't penetrate his body, most it did was lightly scratch him. Probably only thing that could harm him through hot weapon were probably were probably high powered snipers or a mini rockets.

The 4 Merchant that sold me are already dead, my bounty for them let me be in front of them and I tore them.

When I left them room, there were 15 bodies, among them 4 were still breathing but lacking any skin, hair and nails. I killed all their family in front of them as I slowly tortured them. That was when Kaal was 14 years old.

Kaal trained in every martial art he could find, which involved jiu-jitsu, judo, karate, taekwondo, strong fist style, jee kun do, etc and mastered them, training all his body to reach the peak of human kind, but as he was approaching his peak a even bigger monster appeared in front of him.

In front of him, was a person that looked like a person made of strings and pipes. He Stood 6'2 and weighting 136 Kg (188.976 cm and 300 Pounds) blood reddish hair, sharp eyebrows, and tanned skin. There he stood; every part of his body was like a piece of art filled with muscle compressed so lightly that it seems as if it was compressing him. Just standing there he stood like a king, distain for the world.

He stood in front of me, I was 6.5 feet tall at age of 15 and my muscle were also compressed all over my body and completely covered all my body similar to the person in front of me.

We looked at each other then, just from his aura I understood he was no weaking. Standing in front of him was like standing in front of a beast, like that bear that even fought against my mother to a stand still, who I met for the first time when I was just 3 years old. Before even the fight began, I knew I was not his opponent.

But success got to me, after killing the 4 Merchant that put me in the heaven I was, I lost my drive. Every opponent was easy and I thought I was the strongest, and here he was just his aura made me question my identity.

So we fought, I punched him, he puched back, we punched, kicked, elbowed, head butted each other. Some time we use wrestling move, sometime karate.

But as the fight progressed, I stood there bleeding taking heavy gulp of air while he was there 74just standing there waiting for me.

Unharmed except a few bruises, all over his body, anger coluded my brain, I didn't wish to be back in the position of a prey, I trained and was so successful. I attacked him using my claws, and my fangs but as the fight continued, I realize how hopeless unmatched I was.

Now on the ground, bleeding I slept there, as my body refused to move. My fangs and tooths broken, my claws bleeding. I was defeated and There he stood, over my bloody body, with a cruel grin in his face. In a flash of hhis hand, he was holding a white object, and at the same time I lost my vision on the Right eye, I knew then I lost my Right eye.

I knew what it means; I have lost half of my vision as well as distance prediction ability.

There he was the Strongest Creature Yujiro Hanma with my now crushed right eyeball in his hands.

Accepting defeat I closed my eyes, in anger but acceptance that I lost and now I was a prey. His arrogant voice still lingers in my brain even in the sleep I suffered "Weak"

When I woke up, I looked at the bed I was in, it seem that gut let me live.

Revenge was burning deep in my brain, like in the past. Even with perfect memory and being able to see my mother death like it was just moment before, I forget what weakness was after killing her culprits. Now that monster woke it again, I should have died for my arrogance, but here I was given a 2nd chance, which I won't give up for.


	4. Chapter 4 MONSTER TO DEATH

"**Orochi** (愚地 独歩, **Orochi Doppo**) , the famous "Tiger killer" I presume" I asked the person in front of me.

A single eyed man opened his eyes and said "Oh, if it isn't the infamous Tigerson, are you here to spar."

"The ogre took my Left eye, like he took your Right Eye. I wish to learn your Karate." I said, revenge still burning in my brain.

"Oh so that why you're wearing a eyepath, I thought you were copying me, and wanted to fight me for my title "Tiger Killer" as your mother was Tiger. Hahahaa"

"Will you train me or not, I don't have time to waste." Impatience was clear in my voice.

"So you wish to lean from me."

"Yes"

"Ok! But be prepared, Yujiro Hanma is a beast, the strongest beast. I once saw him killing a Charging Rhino with a single punch, while you are strong Tigerson, you are nowhere near him."

"Will you or u not train me."

"OK don't be impatience, patience is the key to success."

* * *

"I wish to learn from you Goki Shibukawa"

"I want to learn your art"

* * *

As Kaal, grew the stronger the more he learned from different master all over the world, as he became stronger his bloodlust increased.

In in anger and desire to grow strong he forgot everything, he trained forgetting pain, forgetting all the muscles exusation and for the sole purpose of growing strong he trained.

He considered "Doping" (Using Drugs) but knew the side effect, so he denied it or more so dispised such way.

For 5 years Kaal traveled all over the world, learning and fighting different fighter.

Slowly but surely as he saw the world, he found it was bigger than he expected, but his destination didn't let him rest.

Previous 15 years kid was now 20 years old.

Gone were his big bulky balloon like muscles, his muscles were now compressed, like wires they stuck to his body. His nerves were completely covered in his muscles.

His 6.5 Feet high now increased to 7 Feet, his brown skin now was pale with Bronze shine in it.

His black hair now were White, his hands finger were like claws, his teeth looked like a monster teeth like they were of shark pointy and Serrated.

His Right Golden Eye looked like it had flame burning in it; his left eye was covered in a Eye patch.

Looking at him, no one will call him a human any more.

Just standing in the crowd will probably result in 100 of Police Call, from concerned citizen. HE looked less like a human and more like a monster.

5 Years of training let Kaal Transform himself, from a overconfident brat to a Monster but his hope were dashed.

* * *

The rematch with Yujiro didn't give him the satisfaction he wanted.

The fighting between a Monster Tiger and OGRE resulted in a 6 Scale Earthquake, 3 km of land destroyed.

The match was a DRAW.

The Tiger lost his Left foot while the OGRE lost his LEFT HAND.

Limb loss wasn't a problem, as they can get a transplant replacing their lost limb, what made KAAL lose faith was even after going through that hell, he couldn't succeed what his years of training did.

* * *

IT took 2 month for KAAL to get a new limb, and a new purpose.

His contact told him regarding a mystical technique, A Monk in the Himalayan of NEPAL has successfully created a technique that can let even a normal person, gain resistance to Swords and weapon with just a few training and meditation.

Kaal desperate for something to put his mind in went there, and there he learned MEDIATITION.

For someone who spend the last 5 years just training, sitting in silence listening to your body was unreliable.

But he learned, as according to the monk, learning about your self, and through the belief alone he can protect himself.

* * *

MEDITATION

IT became his soul, he learned about himself, why he was angry at himself, for losing, why he felt so lost.

Through peaceful Meditation, he slowly searched what he wanted in life.

Now there was a monster who just wanted to destroy or grown strong he was Enlighten.

At the age of 22 after learning some of the knowledge he gained he found his answer.

Kaal stepped back into the modern world not as a Monster, but as a monk who wished to know about the world, or in other word a SCHOLAR.

Kaal since his birth was taught to fight, and this became his goal. This wasn't his decision, but he was forced in it.

Now he wished to learn and gain experience in everything he could have achieved.

* * *

Kaal at the age of **22, started his schooling.**

At 25 he Joined the College after completing all his studies in PRE- School to High School in 3 years.

Kaal was gifted, born with photographic memory, he quickly learned what each subject represented and what they wished to do.

He could probably have completed it in 1 years but he didn't, Staying with monk taught him patience.

At **25 years of Age, Kaal joined the College**, but in just 2 years he completed his Studies in achieving Bachelor in Psychology.

At 28 he completed his he once again completed a Double Major in Medical Practices and Science.

At 30 completed his Master and PHD in Medical Field and successfully became a doctor.

There were a few complication and some College wishing him to completed and study all his College year along with some other problems but after a call to one his previous friends in the Underground, with his intimidating appearance they were quickly solved.

At 31 he was studying for **PHD in Biology, Chemistry and Astronomy** while working as a Sergeon for a well respected hospital.

At **32** he obtained his **PHD in Biology, Chemistry, Psychology and Astronomy** as well as obtaining a massive recognization as one of the top surgeon in the country.

While he was currently a Scholar, his 7 feet height and muscles that can be seen even in clothes are not to be underestimating in intimidation.

He was practically served and given many opportunities, which he didn't fail to complete.

At 34 he was already ranked with the top 10 Doctor and Surgeon in the world. (There is difference in Doctor and Surgeon, the Doctor prescribe medicine and does testing and such. Surgeon is the operator in operation table.)

At 35, Hanma Baki challenged him to a fight, after learning his experience with Yujiro in the past.

* * *

Still he didn't agree, and asked him to return, Kaal at that point of time already forgotten his past obsession.

Now he only wished to Evolve, and not be as helpless as his mother was when she died.

She was the King of beast, but age took her away, taking her strength and life-force with her.

And fighting while can simulate the desire to evolution, it will never achieve his wish to evolve beyond humanly possible.

* * *

38 Age he became a **Scientist **and a** Astrologist.**

At 40 he received the Nobel Prize for one his side research, in science.

42 he went to Moon as a NASA researcher.

45 he went to Marina Trench and saw many life-form.

At Age 50 he retired, Kaal Tigerson had learned all he could in the modern world.

He became as Scientist and studied all about Chemistry, Biology and Physics.

HE became a Astrologist and even went to outer space.

HE became a marine and went to the deepest of ocean.

HE was adventurer since his birth, and as a Zooligist and Wildlife researched he learned all about different animals.

He was probably already 100 time stronger than when he fought Yujiro Hanma, meaning he was strongest in the world.

HE learned human Psychology, and their behaviors.

He leaned all the Classic of Human history, to MANGA and ANIME learning of their imagination.

HE spend 15 Hours underwater without breathing, due to his lung capacity

He grew bored, he learned all he could and he remember all of it due to his Photographic memory, obtained the highest prize, the WORLD RECORD are joke in his eyes he can overcome even in his Warm up routine.

HE leaned all about Human and Animal Biology, knowing their weakness strength, and all he could.

He leaned all this world could offer, but he wasn't satisfied.

Knowing he will not go anywhere in this location, he went to the place he received his answer before.

At age of 50, KAAL TIGERSON who looked like he was still in his Mid Twenties went to the only place he felt at peace.

* * *

**THE HIMALAYAS**

HE spend 48 years there, and came to a decision.

His Instinct that helped and warned him was informing him that the path he was thinking is the right one.

KAAL now in his 98 Year of life, looked like a man in his 40's but he could feel it, the Age.

HE could feel it the weakness, even the Monster he once used to admire suffered. OLD AGE

HE could feel as the days went by his muscles were slowly but surely weakening.

His training has slowed the progress but he knew he was waiting the Inevitable.

So he made a decision, Supported by his INSTINCT he trusted all his life.

* * *

Kaal Tigerson after **48 nearly half a century** after his disappearance arrived in the Modern world.

Using his little connection and a few black mail, he quickly went through all the technology the world experience in the past 48 years.

IT took time, but with his already knowledge on the future development and Photographic memory, It only took his 6 months to learn all the basics.

* * *

**1 YEARS LATER, KAAL AGE 99**

A giant man was standing in a Alley way surrounded by 3 punk with knife and making threatening mace "You know, I though it will take some time to be mugged, considering my body. I didn't want my first human kill after nearly half a century to be an innocent man, so I was searching for some people with bad intention or scum of human society to end it all and any feeling I have for my species. I wish to pass and if I do, with love and based ideas toward my species, it can cause major problems in the future, If I fail well I won't have a future and failure means death."

The leader of the group of thugs was confused for a moment before he waved his knife in preparation to intimidate this fool.

Then the unthinkable happened, the knife in the thug hand had disappeared and somehow appeared in the mystery man hands who was still in his own world.

The mysterious man said in a dreamy tone "_Life is so fragile, a single wound can caused so many problems. Bleeding is the most common a person dies, after that there is infection caused by the knife itself or the environment, the people's mistake and bad decision also needs to be considered, and they are just the beginning, some disease can manifest just by the increased blood flow resulted due to the emotions such as Heart Attack, Peripheral artery disease, MVD, Angina, Hem rage, cloth in the blood artery, and more. Still even with such a huge and number of coincidence happening everyday human survives. In a single day, in this planet alone 151,600 people will die, and in a single year the number reaches as high as 55.3 Million people, As for hours 6,316 people die each hour and the number will increase as the world population increases._

_The world will continue as it has and will for thousands of my life time. So for it a human life is as important as a ant is for it. Probably human are more of a problem, a parasite for it and we still believe that the earth loves us. It probably does or it doesn't. It still doesn't change the fact that its feelings for us consists of our species not a individual. So what do you believe I should do after I was given the opportunity to decide the fate of this world? Either I can devour it and grow strong or protect it from killing the entire parasite it harbors, or should I help these parasites that help these parasites grow because I was once the same life form as them._"

The thug in front of the man was speechless at the self contained talking the man was speaking in front of him. As the man finished his words, he looked at him and said "I don't know man, look do you need help? I can call an ambulance for you."

The thug was not a literate person but even he knew not to mess fight with madmen and the person in front of him was purely a madman or a person near that state. Having any relation with them was like a time bomb waiting to explode, so he already though of not robbing him and this guy already stole a knife from him, he wanted no part in this trouble.

Still with a knife in his hand, the man dressed in all black looked at the three men's who looked like they wanted no part in whatever it is and said "Please be my first victim in the blood bath I am about to commence."

Without giving them a moment to understand his words, a flash of sliver appeared in the three men's neck.

Blood sprouted from their necks, as the three men's desperately tried to block the neck wound they suffered but alas they were unsuccessful.

Watching as the three men's dying, the mysterious man now covered in blood slowly took off his black Coat, and threw it towards the now cooling dead bodies.

His appearance was revealed to the world, standing 7 feet tall, body that looked like it was made for Greek monster, every piece of his body was covered in muscle. Left Eye was a metallic eye, and Grey hair adorning his head.

Slowly but surely he moved his eye from the dead body to the sky and the following words escaped his lips "I have always believed in pure facts to complete my goals, now what I am about to do is so stupid that even the person who first thought of it felt it was a stupid idea to even consider. No matter which Deity is listening I really hope my Instinct is right because there is no second chance here."

* * *

Inside a high-tech office, a person or more like a Mountain was fastened in a seat with multiples layered white clothes around him.

A screen was in front of this person as the conversation was continuing between them.

[Professor Zero is you sure to proceed in your idea. There is less 0.01% chance of you succeeding and that is considering Professor Stephan Hawking theory of black hole being the gateway to other dimension or parallel worlds is correct. Your chances decreases the more your calculation is mistaken and even if it succeed, there is 99.79% chance of you dying through the pure gravitation pull of the Black Hole.]

"I know and we have gone to this topic many times before. Black Hole has torn a big hole in our reality and dimension. So while it has it massive gravity, due to the space and time itself being drawn by it, the gravity will cease to exist in the middle point and out other calculation will make sure I survive long enough to see if my hypothesis is true or not."

[Good luck Professor, you'll need it more now than your whole life."

* * *

Watching the screen go black, Professor Zero or KAAL TIGERSON took a deep breath.

Seeing his destination arriving sooner and sooner as his spaceship was slowly travelling through the empty space to the massive black hole.

"I haven't gambled my whole life. This is my first; I really hope the beginner luck will help me as only luck is the solution for my survival. Even with all my preparation there is less than 2% chance of me surviving this ordeal even with my Instinct constantly telling me its right? But if I survive and can travel to 4th dimension then I will have the opportunity to evolve to higher life form. If I reach 2nd dimension them I will be the god of that world."

With determination and hope to achieve his dream of evolving beyond the world, KAAL drove the space craft to the black hole, while taking out a wire and a capsule with a injection inside it.

As the Spaceship was about to enter the Gravitational pull of the Black Hole, Kaal pierced his Heart with the injection and pushed it content inside it.

The moment he did, he pushed a button.

Massive amount of Electricity was delivered through the wire to the body of KALL.

If this was a normal body, it would probably be in a Ashes but Kaal had trained his body to be stronger than any metal know to man, and probably only Diamond is stronger than it.

Still Electricity is the Hotter than a Sun Core, so It was matter of time before his death if it continued.

As Kaal body was going to be destroyed, the gravitational pull of Black hole arrived.

It took a single second, but the whole space ship was destroyed, the space was twisted and time was Stagnate.

Electricity was still flowing through Kaal Body due to this mysterious environment.

Then his body already in isn't limiting produced Radiation.

The injection, he injected before the Electricity was Liquid Plutonium.

2 Second was all the KAAL Body could take, before exploding.

At Age of 100 on his birthday, KAAL TIGERSON the MONSTER in human Costume, MOST PERFECT HUMAN, and the STRONGEST Being on MILKY WAY GALAXY died.

**OR DID HE?**

* * *

There are 4 fundamental Rules governing the Universe.

**Weak Nuclear Force**

**Strong Nuclear Force**

**Gravity Force**

**Electromagnetic Force**

Kaal Ejected himself with Electricity that overcharged his cells with electricity, temporary is giving his body the properties of electromagnetic force, while also producing Magnetic Capacity.

Weak Nuclear Force occurred when he injected himself with Plutonium, making his body decay in sub-atomic particle.

Strong Nuclear Force occurred as Electromagnetic and Weak Nuclear Force clashed with the Living Cell in his body.

And finally The Black Hole Gravity in all 4 Direction pressured all these Forces in the Body of Kaal.

Normally this would result in just destruction but Black Hole is also famous for bending time and Space around it, meaning the two Seconds that occurred in the time span of destruction of Kaal Body may not be two seconds.

So the 2 second, could have been 0.00000002 Sec or Less (0.0000000002Infinity) or 2 Sec to million/billion/trillion second more (2Infinity).

What he achieved is the almighty guess.

* * *

**AUTHOR NOTE - STORY will truly begin from here.**

**Currently you could say it is a prolouge, it will take me time to write, as before posting this chapter i Rewrote it aroud 2 time.**

**IT also took massive amount of my time.**

**I am Thinking of X-Over with other world.**

**With the Goal of Evolution, Main WORLD will be RE:MONSTER where EVOLUTION is the BASIC concept.**

**BUT i might include-**

**BLEACH for Soul Strength,**

**ONE PIECE - FOR HAKI**

**NARUTO - FOR CHAKRA and SHARINGAN (AS IT IS MASSIVE HELP IN LEARNING NEW MOVES DUE TO IT COPY ABILITY)**

**Coiling Dragon - A Chinese NOVEL recommend you read it.**

**etc still need time to think.**


	5. Chapter 5

Blackness

Endless Blackness

That was all Kaal to See or feel, even though he could feel that his body was already destroyed.

Kaal knew he died in his body, but he could feel his existence.

And as long as you can feel your existence, then you aren't dead.

Searching through his memory he was shocked.

I don't know how, I seem to have the ability to teleport.

No, not the normal teleportation but "THE Teleportation", giving him the ability to teleport to any place he desires, be it Fiction or another place.

As this ability let him the ability to Teleport to any place he desires in just a few second, no matter the time or locations, meaning he can teleport to the time he just was born or 200,000 thousand age when human were 1st born.

And this Ability don't have a limit.

Knowing his ability, the quickly teleported to his home world and in 2 second there he was, his home world.

A quick search gave him his answer, It was currently 2400, meaning it took him 320 years to return from the space.

He was born in 1980, and died in 2080.

What really interest him was that he was currently in his soul form.

"Hmm, it seems I am in a soul form meaning, they can't see or touch me. But the same can be applied to me as I seem to phase through anything I touch."

Kaal constantly tried various experiment with him soul.

"It seems I can control any inorganic material, but if I touch an organic being, they the being soul will fight me. Does that me I can Posses people like the story. Hmm, interesting."

* * *

In Harvard, Professor Smith was constantly using his identity to look at various information concerning all the different topics, involving all the research materials for the last 300 years of development.

It included History, Engineering, IT, Medical Knowledge, Sociology, Robotics, Biology, Chemistry, etc.

What was interesting was that he was only looking at the information once, like a quick glance but then he left it alone and started reading all the other information.

Professor Smith was a Professor/Researcher currently working in Harvard a Old, Ancient and a Respected University for the past Hundreds of years, and just its name is very and well respected in the world.

Professor Smith being able to obtain the opportunity to teach there, his skills aren't to be underestimate.

But currently he was like a puppet, constantly looking for various information for the last few centuries.

Yes, you might have guessed, he is currently being Possessed by Kaal, using his identity to learn all the development for the Last 380 years.

And it was many, even with his photography memory, it took him 2 years just to finish all the studies.

And that is just the Knowledge, he will need to put those knowledges into practice, to be truly Skilled.

Still he didn't have that much time, he learned this much knowledge here because he already had a foundation in this world, and 380 years of knowledge wasn't something he could ignore.

Still With his work finished, he teleported to a place he already imagined.

* * *

Arriving in a forest, he looked at his soul form as Sighed, "It seems like a body that isn't strong will be destroyed but the friction of Teleportation and the Space it will travel from. But since Soul don't have a Fixed Form or Physical form it isn't damaged by it.

Still my goal is here.

His current goal was a Watch, and he was in a place that is considered fiction in his home world.

Still it doesn't make him anxious, it was his intention.

Since he can travel to any place he desires, until he know "Future Sight" or prediction ability he didn't wish to travel to unknown place, and he didn't know any place that contained life, and is strong enough to help him evolve.

So, he chose the Fictional World, In the Multiverse/Omni-verse with countless Parallel World fiction is not a dream, but a reality.

His current location/ World contains many Aliens and mysterious being and give him the ability to become them.

This World/Fiction is BEN 10.

Time line- Beginning of the Story.

Ben 10, currently 10 years old, with massive potential. Grandson of one of the best Plumber/Alien Police and an Alien being made of Energy.

He is an ideal host for him, both in identity and power.

Ben was currently sleeping, in the old Plumber

Entering the body of Ben 10, he quickly swallowed him soul.

While he put up a good fight considering his age, it was useless to this century old monster.

Ben woke up, and as he slowly stood up he looked at his hand, and in a Growl like Sound said "Weak body, but it's a good alternative for now."

Ben/Kaal looked around his surrounding, as heard the voice.

"Glad to see you're awake, Ben. We're almost to the campsite." the elder greeted happily. Kaal's head shifted towards what seemed to be the driver's seat of a rundown RV.

This stranger was a slightly heavyset man with short gray hair and focused black eyes that screamed experience in some unknown expertise. He wore a red polo shirt with

Hawaiian flowers etched all around and dark blue pants, pressing down on the accelerator with brown boots as well.

As Kaal opens his mount to talk, his stomach growled. Kaal stopped moving as he Growled.

"Skipped breakfast again, doofus?" A snotty voice asked in the room... erm, vehicle. Kaal slightly adjusted the position of his body to view the bored, unamused glare of a young girl with short orange hair. Her shirt was a soft, light blue shirt with dark blue on the sleeves. The likeness of a cat stood in the center around her chest. Her eyes were the

same shade as Kaal current ones; both narrowed in an equal mix of unamused boredom.

"Whatever, brat."

Either way, Kaal shrugged and followed after her to his chagrin. He wondered what they were doing here in the first place.

It was already late twilight, the sun a dim orange, smothered by growing night and blinking stars. Tall pine trees surrounded the three, fencing them in. On the bench, Kaal saw

the old man brought a bowl of… were those worms? Why are they alive and wriggling in the blue bowl?

"Chow time," the man expressed happily, setting the eccentric dish on the wooden table. The girl did not hide her bewilderment and disgust in the slightest, staring at each worm

as if they were the most disgusting things on the entire planet.

"What am I looking at?" Kaal asked. When he heard his voice the fifth time, Kaal smacked his lips from verbal distaste.

It sounded so… annoying. Why was it annoying? He was used to the voice of Adults, but this body hasn't even reached its teen years, but something about this voice did not sit right with him. Even for a boy, the voice sounded a bit too high-pitched.

"These are marinated mealworms. Hard to find them fresh in the states. You know, they're considered a delicacy in some countries?" The old man replied excitedly, gushing in sharing his trivia with them.

"And totally gross in others?" The girl quipped as she watched one of the worms fall off the bowl and wriggled away.

Kaal wanted to agree, but his stomach growled for sustenance. Raw fish was one thing, but raw insects?

"-screw it." Kaal was too hungry to care. Taking a handful of worms from the bowl, Kaal threw it into his mouth and chewed his first insect meal.

"Ewww! Ben?!" The girl shouted, gagging as her cheeks puffed with phantom vomit.

"Hoh! Ben, how is it? This is the stuff I used to eat during the Great Depression!"

Kaal had conflicting thoughts on that. First, it was surprisingly delectable to his mouth despite the grotesque visage. The slime and slippery meat melted into his tongue with

each bite, a balanced mix of sweet and bitter with a tinge of spices for flavor.

"...huh. Not bad." Accepting the food, Kaal threw in more and more worms in his mouth, ignoring the retching sound from the girl athwart him.

"Just when I think you can't get any weirder, this happens!" The girl comically fumed, her skin starting to turn a sickly green in response.

"Hey, if it's food, it's food. If it's good food, you can't complain." Kaal shrugged as he finished the bowl, leaving only a few survivors left to fend for themselves.

"If you're still hungry, I have some smoked sheep's tongue in the fridge," the old man offered politely, proud of the fact that his grandson shared his tastes. Licking his lips,

Kaal found his stomach still rumbling for more nourishment, the hunger arousing some concern from the former Monster. What was wrong with this body? Just how

malnourished was it? This Ben treated it as if it was his garbage castle.

"Thanks. Bring it here…" Kaal was about to call him 'old man,' but stopped himself. "Grandpa?" He had to force the words out a little. .

"Grandpa! Don't encourage him!" The girl whined in outrage, gesturing to the practically empty bowl of live worms as a sign that something seriously wrong. The old man just

brushed off his granddaughter's worries, shrugging nonchalantly.

"He's a growing boy, Gwen. If Ben's hungry, he's hungry." The grandfather of two proclaimed matter-of-factly, walking back into the RV mid-sentence. Gwen attempted to protest

further, but the old-timer was already gone before she could demur moreover. She slumped her shoulders in defeat and gave 'Ben' the stink eye.

"What? I'm hungry." Kaal spoke, taking the opportunity to exploit his high-pitched voice to irk the girl called Gwen.

"This isn't like you. What are you planning?" Gwen inquired suspiciously, her eyes narrowed in puzzlement.

"Annoying you for fun." Kaal picked one of the leftover worms and threw it to his mouth, chewing loudly in front of the girl with his mouth open, wanting her to see the chewed

remains of the mealworm melting in his maw.

"Trust me; you've already been doing that, geekazoid. Are you sucking up to Grandpa or something?" Gwen scoffed inquisitively, rolling her eyes to exemplify her already

common annoyance.

"Nope. I'm just hungry." Kaal's stomach growled as if to agree with his mouth.

"Alright, Ben! Hope you made room for seconds," the old man beamed as he reappeared from within his primary source of transportation. Held firmly in both of his wrinkled hands were a plate filled to the brim with sizzling slabs of meat. They were almost gray, some resembling the tips of sausage links.

"Huh." Kaal looked at the tongues. He never had any sheep tongues before now that he thought about it. He wondered how they would taste… no, taste no longer mattered. It

just needed to be filling. His stomach roared for food at sight.

"Last chance, Gwen. There's enough for all three of us." Gwen's grandpa encouraged openly, holding up a fork with a slimy piece of tongue pierced into it.

"Um, couldn't we just have burgers instead?" Gwen weakly suggested with a forced smile. She was currently pinching her nose to mask the intense odor permeating from the

pieces of sheep tongues.

"Nonsense, sweetie! This summer's going to be an adventure for your taste buds." The Hawaiian shirted elder promised anticipatedly, ripping off a piece of the tongue with his

teeth right afterward. Gwen shivered in absolute disgust, not even wanting to imagine the horrors her grandpa's cooking could bring to fruition.

Digging in, Kaal threw in a tongue in his gullet. Biting into it, Kaal found the meat somewhat tough, yet soft at the same time. It held as a robust beefy flavor that he could

not describe, but he cared not. Upon swallowing, he licked his lips, feeling his stomach being sated.

"Give me your portion if you don't want it." Kaal wryly demanded from his 'cousin.' Gwen, unable to endure any more of the mealtime massacre taking place, unceremoniously

slammed her head on the table.

"Why me?" Gwen groaned to herself miserably while Kaal took her portion as he and the old man ate to their heart's content as if nothing could go wrong.

After devouring the bowl of tongues, Kaal could feel his stomach finally relieved from hunger. Now, the moon rose to give its pale, soothing light with the stars to the darkened

world below. Kaal already finished setting up the tent with high efficiency. He walked outside of the woods, away from the two as he reviewed the information he had confirmed

so far.

It took him 5 minutes of running to enter a field that was silent, slowly he took off his mask, as his bloodthirsty and crazy Aura returned compared to his mellow, and innocent aura before.

"Being a kid is hard, and in front of a skilled Agent at that, still this body is affecting my thinking, I need to control it. And moreover, need to train this weak body."

Kaal Stayed in the Lotus Position for 1 hours, controlling his Body resistance to his soul, and slowly assimilating both of them to coexist.

As he was meditating, he looked up.

In the sky, there was a meteor coming straight down, from the sky, knowing his purpose, he quickly ran towards it path.

*BOOM*

As the meteor crashed as he was running, he quickly found it still in the smoking hot due to friction from falling of the space.

Slowly entering the Crater, he looked at the machine in front of him.

Putting his Left hand in front, Kaal Approached the Machine that stored the strongest weapon in this world.

*Zoom*

Even with his awareness, he was caught off guard at how fast the Omnitrix entered his field of vision, and stuck in his hand.

Looking at his hand that now housed, the Onmitrix, he marveled in the design and power of the small weapon.

It took him 20 minutes of tinkering to know the basic of how to use it.

This Weapon gave him the ability to transform in anything he desired, as long as it DNA is Stored in its Database, while collecting any being DNA was hard, this Watch already had many such Stored DNA.

* * *

**10 years later**

Ben currently 20 years, is a celebrity. He saved the universe once, helped countless planet end their war, hunger and poverty, and helped Billions of life form.

Ben had defeated hundreds of Villains, and Using "GREY MATTER" / "GALVIN" brains that exceed 500 IQ, he was one of the Light Figure the world respected, and praised all their life as a God.

He was a poor child, when he was just 11 his Parents Died in a house fire.

When he was 15, right after entering the Plumbers he Grandfather Max Died, killed by a Raging Alien.

But even in such difficulty he wasn't alone, he made many friends and contributed to make this universe a better place.

In just 20 years of his life, he created miracle after miracle.

Everything written above is how the world see's Ben and his heroic deed.

Kaal Knew "Azmuth" wouldn't teach him the Omnitrix secret without a good reason, so he put on a good guy persona, and in the way, he saved a few planets, obtaining many of their wealth and Technology.

Azmuth while a smart guy was after all a smart creature that could be manipulated, in the end after repeated attempt, he conceded and was able obtained all the secret of the Omnitrix as well as many of his research materials.

In these 20 years he learns many things regrading both his Ability and Omnitrix.

His Ability let him Teleport to any place he desires, so if he teleported in a same Planet while he will suffer few damages due to Friction of moving at high speed/ teleport he will not be damaged by the environment.

These damage most are from the Dust Particle in the Air, causing friction damage.

Teleporting to different planet, can also be achieve if the Body can survive the Space, it includes Zero Gravity, Extreme Temperature, Irregular Magnetic Storm, Irregular Gravitation etc.

And Finally, Universe Teleportation, This Teleportation consist of travelling from Space itself, so the Body needs to be strong enough to handle a Space Cut and not die or a protection ability from it.

There are probably Multiverse teleportation, Omni-Verse Teleportation etc. but that are for the future.

Kaal killed his body parent after their repeated attempt to stop him for his goal, while he tried many times to used Psychological Trick to make them agree, in was temporary as the constantly tried to pry in his work. Their death was a painless one, he was in Gwen house, when the house was on fire, they died of Smoke inhalation.

Grandfather Max was another throne in his way, after he obtained Plumber License, he lost his value, and was killed by a hypnotized Alien.

Kaal was currently in a Laboratory, with hundreds of Aliens body in the Container around him and a Green Alien in front of him.

"Genetic in the universe is mystical, just a slicing of few can create such a beautiful creature, really it was a right decision to enter this universe."

Kaal was now 50 years old, and while he wasn't a human anymore as using Omnitrix and Biological Exchange, he evolves beyond human, he still will lose his body if he travels to another universe.

Sighing, he looked at the Curtain blocking his sight and said "I hope I succeed."

After his word, the Curtain was pushed, and a hand appeared. From behind the curtain.

Kaal took a deep breath and said "Take care."

Ben body dropped down like a puppet losing its strong, and a white soul emerged from his body, giving a last look at the curtain the Soul Disappeared.

As the Soul disappeared, the creature behind the Curtain appeared.

"Oh, how time passes, doesn't it Professor Paradox." A deep voice appeared from the figure, behind him a haggard and bleeding man appeared, apparently having lost his right Arm.

"So, you the Anomaly in the Timeline, I always wondered how I couldn't enter this timeline no matter how I tried." The Haggard man now know as professor Paradox said.

"Oh Professor, you Time Abilities are Hacks even in this Multiverse, After All I can let you interfere in my growth." The Creature said as his Golden Eyes Shone in a Dangerous light.

"So, this is my end, I really hoped I would see the end of the Universe before dying with it." Looking at his surrounding, Paradox said in a regretful tone.

"Professor Paradox, you can't exist in this universe anymore even if you can do anything to my present or future self, I don't take chance no matter how small, so goodbye." As soon as the word escaped the Creature mouth, he disappeared, and a big mouth devoured the Professor Paradox whole before he could even see it had disappeared.

The creature appearance could now be seen, it stood 10 Feet (3.2 M) in Height, It had Sharp Serrated Teeth, Hands with 6 Finger and Sharp Claws, Its hands and Body was filled with White Fur, With Black Striped, Its head was covered with White/Silver Hair, Golden Pupil and Blue Sclera.

It stood there like it was the King of the World, and the very World was Bowing to it.

Looking at the now Soulless body of Ben he devoured/Eating it with the Omnitrix alongside it.

"While it has nice ability, I already have replicated it years ago, I was really cautious in the past. No matter my new journey is also starting, I might want to apply the same cautiousness as before. My past Self good luck."

Saying this the Creature or the Future self of the Kaal looked at the lab once again and disappeared.


End file.
